Runaway
by xBlondexOnxBlondex
Summary: They were running away, not in fear, or in hatred. The weren't running away from anything, they were running to a new life, together.
1. Chapter 1

The alarm clock was blaring, and she snapped awake; she had been waiting for this moment for weeks.

She woke up in a dark room, the only light coming from the full moon outside of her window. She was quick to shut off the alarm so she didn't wake the rest of the house. She threw last minute items in her bag, things that would have made her parents suspicious had they noticed they were missing. She made sure to only grab the necessities and all the money she had saved.

She glanced at the clock; she had five minutes before she had to be outside, so she took the time to scribble a quick note and left it on her pillow.

With one last fleeting look around her room, she shut the door behind her.

She tip-toed quietly through the house; she was terrified of being discovered and stopped. She knew she wouldn't be able to leave if her dad found her, she could never say no to him.

She would miss everybody; her parents, her little brother, even her mom's ancient orange cat from back when she was in school.

But they didn't understand. No one did. She loved him, and it didn't matter how much their families tried to push the couple apart, they were meant to be together.

She pushed open the door, wincing at the inevitable creak she knew was coming. She stepped onto the porch and closed the door gently behind her. Then she looked out onto the street, where he sat in his car, waiting for her. She smiled.

She glanced back at the house, making sure all the lights were still off. She wanted to be sure that no one had heard her, that no one was checking to see where she had disappeared to. The house was still dark.

She ran to the car and slid into the passenger seat.

"Rose…"

Whatever he was going to say was cut off, she leaned over and kissed him full on the lips, reveling in his touch, at seeing him again for the first time since graduation nearly two months ago.

"You sure about this Rosie?" he asked softly once they broke apart.

"I'm sure that I love you. I'm sure that no matter what, I never want to be away from you. And I'm sure that I won't let anyone tell me I can't be with you, even if it means leaving my family." She reached across the sear and grabbed his hands, squeezing them tightly.

"I love you, Scorpius Malfoy. Forever and always, I promise." He smiled and kissed her.

"I love you too Rose." He turned back to the steering wheel, starting the car and switching it into drive. He gave Rose's hand one more squeeze before he started easing down the road.

Rose watched as her house grew smaller and smaller in the rearview mirror. She felt a slight pang in her heart, and then it was gone.

She was where she was meant to be.

With Scorpius.

The next morning, Hermione Weasley pushed open the door to her daughter's room, intent on waking her, only to find her bed empty.

"Rose?" she called hesitantly, stepping further into the room. She spotted the note that rested on the pillow and rushed over, picking it up and skimming it quickly.

"Ronald!" she called frantically, panic evident in her voice. Her husband rushed into the room, closely followed by their son Hugo. Hermione wordlessly handed him the note. He read it once, twice, three times before the words settled in. He dropped the note and sunk onto his daughter's bed, resting his head in his hands, his grief and guilt overcoming him.

His wife sat beside him, sobbing quietly into his shoulder. He placed an arm around her, pulling her tight to him; trying to comfort her while Hugo stood in the doorway and watched.

The note caught the air and cascaded to the floor.

iI'm sorry it had to be this way. I love you all, but I love him too./i

bAN: This is loosely inspired by the song Runaway by Love and Theft, in only that I listened to the song on repeat while I wrote this.

This is the first Next Generation I've written, I really enjoyed it. Please review!b/


	2. Chapter 2

bDespite every ounce of my being telling me to leave it alone…I'm continuing the story. You guys better love me./b

i_It was graduation day; she had walked across the stage and received her diploma from Professor Vector. Her parent's had waved and cheered loudly; and from the front row, with the rest of the graduates, he mouthed exactly what she needed to hear._

_I love you._

_He meant the world to her, and vise versa, so when everyone gathered together and tossed their hats into the air, she happily folded into his arms and allowed him to kiss her._

"_Rosie!" She heard her parents calling her over, and she reluctantly broke away from her boyfriend._

"_Come on, it's time for you to meet them." She took his hand and pulled him in the direction of her family._

_Her parents were smiling, but as the couple got closer their smiled quickly turned to frowns._

"_Who's this?" Her mother squeaked out._

_She was confused by their faces, but ignored it._

"_Mum, dad, I want you to meet my boyfriend, Scorpius Malfoy."_

_The older couple was silent for a long moment, stealing glances at each other, and then at their daughter, their earlier frowns replaced with outright scowls._

"_No. No, I won't allow it."_

"_Excuse me?" She turned towards her father, eyes narrowed._

"_You can't date him. I won't allow it."_

"_What, why not?" She looked at Scorpius, who looked as though he was about to cry, or vomit, or both._

"_He's a Malfoy, Rosie. You don't want to date a Malfoy." Her mother spoke down to her, patronizing her._

"_Obviously I do, since I am." She raised her hand, waving it a bit, allowing her parents to see her fingers interlocked with his._

"_Rose, his father was a Death Eater, and he just stood there and watched while your mother was tortured. He was, and probably still is, a horrible person. You can't associate yourself with him."_

_She was furious. Who was he, to stand there and tell who she was and what she was allowed to do? Who was he to judge Scorpius based on someone else's actions?_

"_He's not his father!" she screeched, drawing the attention of other families scattered across the Hogwarts grounds._

"_You don't know that!" her father shouted back. He turned towards the young man, his eyes dark, his voice threatening._

"_I think you need to leave." _

_Scorpius stood his ground, never breaking eye contact with Rose._

"_Daddy, please, I love him."_

_Her father's face was scary, his anger so fierce she nearly regretted speaking._

"_No, Rose; we're going home."_

_Scorpius knew it was a lost cause; he kissed Rose deeply, trying to put every emotion he possessed into the kiss, and released her hand._

_Her father started walking towards the gate, attempting to pull his daughter along, his wife following silently behind._

"_Daddy, no!" She thrashed around in his grip, but gave up when she realized it was pointless._

_She watched Scorpius the whole way, and when he finally disappeared from view, she felt the tears well up in her eyes and tumble down her cheeks._

_She didn't bother to wipe them away._

_They were her battle scars. Proof she wasn't giving up without a fight._/i

bYes, this was a flashback. I tried very hard to keep Ron and Hermione OC, and when you factor in Ron's temper, the general dislike of Malfoy, and what Hermione went through at Malfoy Manor, I think this situation could be plausible.

Expect at least one more chapter. Maybe two, if I'm feeling nice.

Feel free to bow at my feet and worship me. (Or you could just review XD)


End file.
